yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 131
Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (2000/2000) in Attack Position and one set card. Kaiba has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position and "Spell Sanctuary". Turn 10: Kaiba Seto Kaiba has just managed to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor". The second mouth effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" then activates, which reduces the ATK of "Obelisk the Tormentor" by 2000 ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 2000/4000). Kaiba sets two cards ("Command Silencer" and "Life Shaver"). On Kaiba's End Phase, the second mouth effect of "Slifer" expires for "Obelisk" ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 2000 → 4000/4000). Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 3000/2000 → 3000). He then activates his face-down "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 5000/3000 → 5000). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Seto activates his face-down "Command Silencer" to negate the attack and draw a card. Yami Yugi then sets two cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 3000/5000 → 3000). Turn 12: Kaiba Kaiba draws. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards they discarded. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Disgraceful Charity" to allow both players to add all cards discarded this turn back to their hands ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 6000/3000 → 6000). Seto activates "Thirst for Compensation" from his hand to Special Summon "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) and "Sword of Soul" (0/1900) from his hand in face-up Defense Position. The second mouth effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" activates, which would destroy both summoned monsters, but Seto activates "Card Guard" from his hand to prevent "Sword of Soul" and "Blade Knight" from being destroyed this turn by discarding one card ("Kaiser Sea Horse"). Kaiba then activates the second effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" to destroy all of Yami Yugi's monsters by Tributing "Blade Knight" and "Sword of Soul". While "Slifer the Sky Dragon" isn't destroyed, the second effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" proceeds in inflicting 4000 damage to Yami Yugi, but Yami Yugi discards "Kuriboh" to make the damage he would take 0 ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 5000/6000 → 5000). Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 6000/5000 → 6000). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Seto activates his face-down "Power Balance" to force Yugi to discard half the cards in his hand and allow Seto to draw the same number of cards Yugi discarded. Yugi is currently holding six, so he discards "Collected Power", "Electromagnetic Turtle", and "Chain Destruction" ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 3000/6000 → 3000). Yugi's hand now contains "Magical Hats", "Spell Textbook", and "Necromancy". Yugi then activates "Necromancy" ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 2000/3000 → 2000) to Special Summon "Blade Knight" (1600/1000), "Sword of Soul" (0/1900), "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700/1650) and "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) from Seto's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. The second mouth effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" activates ("Blade Knight": 1600/1000 → 0; "Sword of Soul": 0/1900 → 0; "Kaiser Sea Horse": 1700/1650 → 0; "X-Head Cannon": 1800/1500 → 0). Due to the third effect of "Slifer" (If a monsters ATK is 2000 or less that monster is destroyed), the newly summoned monsters are all destroyed. Due to the second effect of "Necromancy", Seto's monsters lose 600 ATK for each "Necromancy"-summoned monster that was destroyed until the End Phase ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 1600/4000). Since "Sword of Soul" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Seto to increase Obelisk's ATK by 1000 ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 1600 → 2600/4000). Yugi activates the effect of "Electromagnetic Turtle" from his Graveyard to immediately end the Battle Phase. Yami Yugi Sets a card ("Spell Textbook") ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 1000/2000 → 1000). On Yami Yugi's End Phase, the effect of "Sword of Soul" expires ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 2600 → 4000/4000). Turn 14: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks "Slifer the Sky Dragon", but Yugi activates his face-down "Spell Textbook" to discard all cards in his hand ("Magical Hats") ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 1000 → 0/1000 → 0) and draw a card. If that card is a Magic Card Yugi can activate it. Yugi draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it, allowing both players to draw until they're holding six cards, letting Yami Yugi draw six cards while Kaiba draws two cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 0 → 6000/0 → 6000). Seto activates his face-down "Life Shaver" to force Yugi to discard one card from his hand for each turn that "Life Shaver" was on the field. "Life Shaver" was set on the field for two turns ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 4000/6000 → 4000). Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * A close up of Joey's chest is removed in the dub. * A long shot of the duel ring is also removed. * When Kaiba activates the effect of "Obelisk The Tormentor", cut from the English version is Kaiba ordering him to attack whilst shouting 'Go to hell by the hand of God' * The 5 pointed stars of "Spell Textbook" have been given extra points in the English version. Errors * In the dub, when Kaiba activates "Card Guard", he says that he discards two cards from his hand so that it can protect both of his monsters. As he is saying this, he is seen holding one card in his hand. Had he discarded two cards, his hand would be empty. * In the dub, when Yugi discards the last card in his hand when he activates "Spell Textbook" and "Slifer"'s ATK drops to 0, Kaiba says "Now that Slifer's attack points are zero, you'll lose the duel." Since, Yugi had 3000 Life Points and "Obelisk" has 4000 ATK points, the damage would have wiped out his Life Points even before discarding the card. Also, Yugi had already stated that the effect of "Spell Textbook" was to let him draw another card so even if it hadn't been "Card of Sanctity", "Slifer"'s ATK would not have remained at 0. * In the dub, prior to Yugi activating "Pot of Greed", Kaiba states that Yugi's turn has ended, when it hasn't. It was Kaiba's turn that just ended, which restored "Obelisk"'s ATK. * The animation of the dub has Kaiba's second facedown card alongside "Life Shaver" as "Power Balance" instead of "Commander Silencer". Trivia * Yugi using "Kuriboh" to protect himself from "Obelisk"'s damage is referenced in episode 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when Dimitri (who is copying Yugi and using his Deck) uses "Kuriboh"'s effect as well and mentions "his" memories of Battle City. "Kuriboh" mirrors this by emerging from the Duel Disk the same way he does here, but has a different expression on his face due to the wrong person bringing them up. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes